Super Aventure
by Redlightning2017
Summary: Dean meets up with the 11th Doctor and becomes a new companion. Not only Dean sees the wonders of the universe he sees the potential in having a time machine. More Supernatural characters are added along the way. Even characters from Buffy and Angel show up way down the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading reviews are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes is my first fanfiction sorry if it's bad, has any spelling and grammar issues etc. These are mostly stories I just come up with for fun. Please leave feedback, I would like to know how I can improve. Thank's and enjoy.**

Sam and Dean were chasing after a strange man. He had a medallion that was giving people powers and killing some who used it. Sam and Dean had found over 20 of the medallions so far. Everyone that had one was making a mess of things. They tracked down a man that been link to one of the incidents. The two of them saw the man run into an alley. By the time they got there he had already ran through. Sam and Dean followed him. When they made it to the end they were back on a sidewalk with the rest of the people walking by. Sam and Dean were looking back and forth.

''Ok you go left I'll right, call me if you find the son of a bitch," Dean said still trying to catch his breath.

Sam nodded his head and said ok. He started running in the opposite direction of Dean.

Dean ran for a little while then saw the man getting into a blue police box. He ran over and just looked at it for a second.

"Really? Your hiding?" Dean said with a disbelief look on his face. He finally pushed the door open and was surprised to see he could walk right in. It was huge with a control panel in the middle of the room. Dean just stood there in shock. He started to come out of it when he heard two people talking. He looked over and saw the guy he had been trying chase down.

The man looked to be in his late 20's early 30's. He had brown hair that kept flopping down in his face. He was wearing a bow tie a tweed jacket and a watch. His pants looked a little too short for him but they had suspenders hooked to them. When Dean first saw him earlier he thought freaking hipster. He then saw the girl he was talking to.

She was small but was wearing very high platform booties to help make up the height difference. She had on black tights a dress, it was short sleeve and, above her knees but completely covered her chest. The dress was also black down the middle with red stitching on the sides. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. The girl looked to be in her 20's but it was hard to tell. She was really beautiful and could easily be a model if she was taller.

"Now that we have the medallion back now all we have to do is bring it to the Zeuhq company. They should know how it got here." The hipster guy said while pressing buttons and throwing switches on the control panel.

The both of them started to go for the door but stop in their tracks when they saw Dean standing there.

"Where did you get him from?" The girl asked the hipster guy.

She looked him over. Dean was tall and had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. He looked to be in his mid to late 20's. He was wearing green a t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He also had a necklace with a strange looking amulet on it, a ring and a really off looking bracelet on his right hand. She thought it was weird for him to be wearing all that.

Dean had his point finger up and said, "Just wait one minute how is this even possible? This is some kind if trick. You guys are like Zachariah right?" Dean said still looking around, confused.

The hipster guy started to talk."I'm the Doctor this is Clara and you are in a spaceship called the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside than the outside. There, all caught up now?" Dean just stared. "Good. Come along Clara." The Doctor said while walking passing by Dean, out the door.

Dean finally snapped out of it and followed them out. "Now you listen to me you little freak I don't buy that bull you said for a second now you tell me what's really going on here and what you're doing with that medallion or I'm going have to shove that thing up your ass." Dean finally looks around and realize they weren't in the same place anymore. Dean's eyes got big again. "This is not the same," he said in disbelief.

The new place they were in was a huge building with ridiculously high ceilings. It had a futuristic but palace like look to it. Everything was white and very light blue.

"Well look at that he can use his brain, he's not just pretty," Clare said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

They were immediately greeted by a blue man wearing a red and orange robe. He seemed to be a secretary. "Excuse me what are you doing here?" He asked.

The Doctor smiled and pull out a what look like an old wallet. "I'm chief inspect here and I need talk to who's in charge."

The man looked worried now. "Yes right of way sir, follow me."

The doctor started to walk off but stopped and turned around back to Dean. "Oh right, What's your name?"

"Uuuhhh it's Dean," he said still looking very confused.

"Well come along Dean. We don't have all day. Well, we do but that's no excuse to be slow."

Dean on autopilot followed them.

The secretary took them to a big office with an another blue man.

"Why is everyone painted blue?" Dean whispered to Clara.

"It's not painted. He's an alien," Clara whispered back.

"I guess hipster boy wasn't kidding about that being a spaceship," Dean said to himself, still trying to take all in.

The blue man was also wearing a robe but his was all white. When he saw the Doctor a smile came across his face. "Well hello, there Doctor. I'm glad to see it's not really an inspector. Really now why do you have to lie all the time? You help my father out you're always welcome here."

The Doctor smiled back. "Hello again Iwrohm, I just needed to get here quick. How is that old scallywag doing?"

"He's doing fine, he let me take over the company."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "That's great but, you probably wondering why I'm here."

"The thought did cross my mind," Iwrohm said still smiling.

"Well, I found this." The doctor reached into his pocket and pull out the medallion. "Its Zeuhq technology looks to be a prototype of sorts. I found it on earth. Do you have any idea how it got there?"

"I haven't a clue," Iwrohm said looking the medallion over. "Maybe it was a leak from one of our employees visiting earth."

"Wait a minute you guys come to our planet to visit?" Clara asked with an amused disbelief.

"Yes, we visit all the time just put on some beige or brown makeup and no one can tell the difference."

"So you're sure you don't know anything about it?" The Doctor asked.

"I haven't a clue but I'm glad you brought it to my attention. We will have this investigate."

"Well, it's just one, I could see one getting out. Thanks, Iwrohm we better get going we need to get this one back home," the Doctor said while pointing at Dean.

"Wait," Dean said while putting his hand up. "Me and my brother found over 20 of those things in one town."

"Really, What were you and your brother doing with them?" The Doctor asked with a new look of concerned on his face.

"Trying to stop people from killing each other with them. They get powers but it does something to their brains and makes them go crazy."

The Doctor turned back with a new deadly serious look, on his face. "If what he's saying is true then this had to be more than an accident or a leak. That much Zeuhq technology doesn't go missing without you guys knowing about it."

Iwrohm stopped smiling. "Ok you caught me," he put his hands up jokingly. "I was doing this for research purposes."

"You know it's illegal to test on a level 5 planet?"

"Oh please you and I both know the humans are imbecile," Iwrohm said with an annoyed face.

"Hey! Oi!" Dean and Clara said at the same time.

"Two humans standing right here," Clara said.

"You mean three," Dean said while pointing at the Doctor.

"No, he's an alien," Clara said.

"What?" Dean said. Both Clara and the Doctor didn't pay any attention to his question.

"What would your father think of all this?" The Doctor ask.

"My father was weak Doctor. He didn't have the guts to do what's right." Iwronm looked angry now.

"Whats right?" Dean said with disgust. "Over 10 people are dead because of your little experiment."

"Only 7 billion more, I'm sure your species can manage."

"Why you smug son of a bitch!" Dean started to walk over to him. Clara put her hand out and stop him.

"Enough!" Iwrohm yelled. He pressed a button and said "Security!"

Five security guard came out wearing all black surround them.

"Take them down to the testing cells."

They grab the Doctor. "Don't you think this is over Iwrohm."

"Sorry Doctor there's not going be a battle today. You already lost,"

The guards grab Clara as well but Dean tried to fight back. He threw a punch but he felt a zapped and passed out. He woke up on the floor. Clara and the Doctor were sitting on the bench in the cell, all of them were in. There was a light green force field keeping them all from escaping.

"I guess sleeping beauty is getting up," Clara said out of frustration.

Dean groaned as he tried to sit up. "So I guess we are in the testing cell?" The Doctor nodded his head. "Awesome," Dean said sarcastically while trying to get up. He looked at the force field and kicked it at hard as he could.

"There's no way to take it down with just brute force Dean." The Doctor said. They took my screwdriver there's no way to get out.

"You're what?" Dean asked.

"It's a perfect device for disabling locks and force fields and they took it," Clara said putting her head between her hands and looked down at the floor.

"Well we can't just sit here, you heard that crazy blue bastard. I'm not going to be his guinea pig."

The Doctor stood up and started pacing then stopped. "How about some kind of a diversion. One us play sick and when the guards come to check, we jump him."

"I don't think there going fall for that Doctor," Clara said.

"It kind of worked for me before."

"Kind of?" Clara asked.

"Well... the guards did walk in but just to taser me. Never mess with cops from new york."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok one us lay on the floor while the rest pretend to beat them up."

"Why would we do that?" Clara asked.

"They think of us like animals already so why not play the part?

The Doctor and Clara looked unsure.

"Look we don't have a better plan."

"Alright let's do it," the Doctor said now rubbing his hands together. "Now which one of us is going to be on the floor?"

"Clara," Dean said without hesitation.

"Why me?" Clara said with a bit of shock.

"Because were bigger. It will be easier to take the guard down."

"Ok hit me first," Clara said.

"What?!" Dean and the Doctor said at the same time.

"You want it to look real don't you? I'm guessing you two never hit a girl before."

Dean put his eyes to the side and said without thinking "Well once."

Both the Doctor and Clara just looked at him. Dean could tell what they were thinking. "Wait it's not-" Dean got hit right in the face by Clara before he could finish his sentence. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said with his hand on his nose. Clara was shaking out her hand scared she might have broken it.

They all heard the guard coming. "Right," the Doctor said still surprised of what just happen. "Quick get on the floor." The doctor pointed to Dean.

Dean Still disoriented asked, "What?! Why?!"

"Because you're the one with the bloody nose," The Doctor said.

"Damn it!" Dean laid down still holding his hand on his face.

Both the Doctor and Clara started doing pretend kicks to Dean that until Clara got a real one in Dean's ribs. Dean thought about grabbing her leg and pulling her down to the floor but knew getting out was more important than getting revenge right now.

The guard put the force field down. Get back! he said holding what looked like an alien gun. He bent down to look at Dean. Dean opened his eyes and punched him, knocking the security guard out cold.

"What happen to us jumping him?" Clara asked.

"New plan," Dean said while getting up and grabbing the gun. Once out, they turn the force fields back on, with the guard left inside.

"Hold on," the Doctor said while taking the gun away from Dean. He pressed a button on the side and gave it back. "Now it's set to stun."

"Well you sure know how to be a kill joy Doc," Dean said while taking it back.

They started walking down a hallway. "Can we talk about what the hell just happen back there?

"Why so you can finally get a hit in," Clara said still pissed.

"Would you quit treating me like I'm Chris brown. That girl I hit was a freaking demon. Do you have any idea how strong those suckers are? I got the first punch in but she got the next 20. That was a really bad day," Dean said to himself thinking about what happen shortly after that".

"Ha! yeah right! Demons are not real, right Doctor?"

"Well….." The doctor said while they walked.

"Really? and you never bothered to tell me?"

"It just never came up." The Doctor was now trying to unlock a door with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and asked Dean. "How did you get caught up with demons anyway"?

"Well I normally wouldn't tell people this, because they think I was crazy but, at this point, I think I fell asleep in my car and this is probably just a dream anyway, so I'll tell you. I'm a hunter. Me and my brother hunter down evil sons of bitches. You know anything to do with the supernatural."

"Oh a hunter!" the Doctor said while smiling. "I haven't met one of you guys in a while."

"So you know about us?" Dean asked.

"Of course, I worked with a hunter once trying to put George Washington's soul to rest. Not a bad ghost once you get to know him." The Doctor turned back around and got the door open.

They started to turn a corner but stop. All of them just looked around this time to get a look at the three guards down the hall.

"Great now all we have to do is take care of the blue man group," Dean said putting his new alien stun gun up. He started running down the hallway shooting it. He manages to knock them out before they knew what hit them.

"Nice," Clara said walking over the guard's unconscious bodies. She picked up one of their guns and setting it to stun.

They all got in the elevator. The Doctor started using his sonic screwdriver again.

"Doctor, how are we going to stop Iwrohm?" We can't let him get away with this. He's going to keep doing experiments on earth," said Clara.

"I just need to find some of the data they have on one of their computers. Once I have it I can send it out to the public and all of this will get shut down" the Doctor said while waiting for the elevator doors to open.

The three of them walk along another hallway with many doors on both sides. It was dark in this one unlike the others they ran through. The Doctor had his screwdriver out trying to scan for a Zeuhq computer he could use. The Doctor said "Ha!" when he found it. The Doctor use the same device to open the door. He saw the computer on a table."Dean, Clara watch the doors," he said running past them. They had their stun guns pointing at the door waiting for the Doctor to finish.

"Hurry up doc they got to know were here," Dean said still looking at the door. Just then the door opened up and a ball rolled in. It let off a sound that hurt so bad Dean and Clara had to drop their guns to put their hands over their ears. Iwrohm walked into the room with his own gun. Dean saw him and tried to grab his stun gun again but Iwrohm kicked it away before he could. He just walked over to Clara's and picked hers up, then threw to across the room. Iwrohm looked at the Doctor. He had his hands over his ears as well. When the noise stop all three of them tried to catch their breath.

Iwrohm took a small device out of each of his ears. "I really didn't think it would have to come to this Doctor."

"What's your plan Iwrohm, shoot us? Now if word got out about any of this you would me sent to prison" The Doctor said trying to buy time.

"That is where you're wrong, Doctor. I would be shooting three intruders, pretending to be inspectors, that have now broken into one of my offices and, attack my employees. I have everything on camera, I'll just need to do a little editing first."

All three of them were standing up now. "Why are you doing this?" The Doctor asked.

"Why is that really a question?" Iwrohm said with a look of disgust on his face. "Humans had every opportunity to grow and become better. They should be traveling the stars by now but no they act and behave like animals. If my company wants to make them better then you should let me, if anything you should be helping me.

"This is not the way Iwrohm. You just needed to give them time. Every species has to grow up" The Doctor had a pleading sound to his voice.

"Don't you get it? With my experiments, I'm going to advance the human race forward!"

"How are you going to that by making the planet like Dragon ball Z. Dean said still shacked up."

"This just a first run, we will improve and make your race better. This is also going to help my people as well. Once were done we will have drugs that will advance our species.

"How many people would have to die for this to happen," the Doctor asked. "How many innocent life's are you going to sacrifice."

"Who cares? It will put humanity in a better place. How many life's will I save just by doing that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure your company is doing this all out of the kindness of own heart right?" Dean said sarcastically. "All of these drugs are going be given to people for free right?"

"Well, I do need to keep the lights on. There's always a price," Iwrohm said sounding cocky.

"I knew it. "Yeah, you guys are so much then humans."

"I don't have to justify this to you." Iwrohm raised his gun at Clara. "You all will be dead anyway." Iwrohm shot at her but Dean pushed her out of the way but by doing so got shot in the side. Clara hit the floor and turn around to see Dean doing the same but with blood coming out of him.

"Dean!" Clara yelled.

"In all the confusion the Doctor manage to grab one the stun guns they were using earlier, he hit Iwrohm with it, he passed out instantly. The Doctor took the gun from him, then ran over to Clara and Dean. "Let me look."

Dean had his hands over the gun shot. The Gun used a jelly substance instead of a regular bullet but didn't make it hurt any less. Dean groan. "Just finish what you were doing so we can get out here."

The Doctor put his hand through his hair and started running back to the computer. "He's right."

"Doctor!" Clara yelled. Now putting Dean head on her lap trying to make him more comfortable.

"Clara guards could be here any minute, I have to do this!" The Doctor said while using the alien computer.

Clara was trying to comfort Dean while holding one of the stun guns. Another security guard came in but she managed to hit him.

"I really hope these guys are really just knocked out," Clara said looking at Iwrohm who was still unconscious.

The Doctor still working at the computer told her not to worry, the gun had synthetic in them that put them down for hours.

Clara started to have a new worry when she looked down and saw the puddle of blood she was now sitting in. "Hurry up!" Clara said with some panic to her voice.

About a minute went by. "There done." I made it public I also contacted the authority they should be here should be here soon. "How you doing?" the Doctor asked while walking over to the two of them.

"Awesome," Dean groaned. He was looking really pale now. The Authority did come 10 minutes later. They had some medical supplies with them. They put this purple goo on Deans gunshot wound to stop the bleeding. Dean thought just in time. He was about ready to pass out. A med team came a little later and checked him over.

Once the Doctor showed the authority's what Iwrohm had done he was taken away. Doctor flashed his wallet a couple more times than the three of them walked back to the TARDIS.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get him to a hospital?" Clara asked looking at Dean still hold his side.

"Of course not. The medical teams here are very good at this kind of thing. That purple plasma should have him healed up in a couple hours," The Doctor said.

"Awesome but they could at least give me damn painkillers," Dean said.

The Doctor reached for some pills in his coat pocket and handed them to Dean. "This should hold you over. You did good Dean I'm grateful, you saved Clara life."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Clara said awkwardly.

"How about I take you to Criri. They have the best desserts there and the beaches with blue and purple sand.

"That sounds great but I better get back to my brother. He probably wondering why I been gone for so long," Dean said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! This is also a time machine," the Doctor said excitedly.

"Seriously?" Dean shook his head. "You really are like the Doc so I guess that make you Marty," Dean said while looking at Clara.

"Oi!" Clara said.

"So I could be gone with months and you could bring me back to the same time I left?" Dean asked the Doctor.

"Or longer if you like," The doctor said now leaning on the control panel.

"Well, In that case, I guess I could stay a little while. Could really use the vacation."

"Happy to have you on board." the Doctor said, then turn around to use control panel. Dean was watching him closely.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.** **Please give feedback, I would like to know how I can improve. Thanks and enjoy.**

"Well, where next? Criri is nice. Oh! Let's go back to Venice! Casanova still waiting on that chicken I owe him," the Doctor said.

"No offense Doc but I could use some rest. I did get shot and all." Dean looked wiped out.

"Same here. I've been up for two days," Clara said.

"Fine, I'll find a chicken by myself. Get clean up and head to dreamland. Clara show Dean to the wardrobe. I'll have the TARDIS make some rooms up for the two of you." The Doctor started pressing buttons on the control panel.

Dean followed Clara to the wardrobe. Inside it was huge with anything you could ever want or need, far as clothes go. Clara walked over to her section.

Dean saw the Doctor's stuff. It's was just the same outfit over and over again. Tweed jackets and suspenders. The only thing he had was any different was a wide selection of bow ties.

Dean walked over to Clara who was sifting through her clothes. "Your selection is over there." Clara gesture with her head.

Dean looked over and saw a selection with a lot of flannel.

"So you and the Doctor, you guys have a thing going on?" Dean asked."

"No just friends."

"Anybody back home?"

Clara stopped for a brief moment but carried on. "I did. He... he's not around anymore."

"Oh." Dean saw he hit a nerve. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's ok. Been two years now."

"What was his name?"

"Danny."

"Well, Danny must have been a pretty great guy to land a chick like you."

"Yeah. He was." Clara looked like she drifted off for a moment then she snapped out of it.

"Well if you're looking to move on, this place probably has a bar. Maybe you and me can hit it up sometime? I did save your life. It's at least you could do, just saying."

At first, Clara thought he was being serious but then Dean started laughing. Clara broke out in a smile as well. "You know a classy guy wouldn't use saving someone life as guilt trip way into dating them.

"Sweetheart I've been called a lot of things but classy ain't one of them," Dean said jokily.

Clara laughed. "Come on classy. Let's head to bed."

"I like that idea."

"Separate beds"

"Way to be a killjoy."

Clara got to the doorway to her room and looked shocked.

"Doctor! What did you do?!"

The Doctor ran to Clara after hearing her yell. All three of them looked into her room. It had a water bed and disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There was a mural on the wall of David bowie.

"Doctor, What did you do to my room?!" Clara said angrily. "A water bed really?"

The Doctor ran into her room and jump on the bed. He was now laying on it and his whole body looked like it was moving with the waves. "Waterbeds are cool Clara."

"Why the disco ball and David Bowie, really?!"

"Have you listen to the man? He's a musical genius."

"I think it's cool. It's got that 70's porno vibe in here," Dean said sarcastically.

"Keep smiling I'm sure you're room looks the same," Clara said.

"No I gave Dean something mush more custom," the Doctor said trying to get off the bed. He ended up falling to the floor.

Clara just rolled her eye's and Dean was already running to his room. There was a giant car bed like you would see in a little kids room.

"Oh come on!" Dean said what disbelief. He turned and looked at the Doctor now right beside him. "Really? What do I look like, I'm 12?"

"I don't know do you?" the Doctor asked looking right at Dean like he was studying him.

Dean couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Doctor please change our rooms to something normal," Clara said.

"Why would you want normal? It"s a bed with water in it." The Doctor turned to Dean. "And yours looks like a car. How can you not appreciate this?"

Clara just gave him the come on, look and the Doctor through his hands up."Ok, have it your way." The Doctor walked back to the control panel. The doors to their rooms slam shut then reopened. Dean room looked mostly normal. It had what looked like gears painted on the walls and there were stars and galaxies on the ceiling. It still wasn't his taste but the bed looked fine. It was all gray. Dean was just happy it didn't have my little pony on it by this point. Clara's room looked about the same.

Back in Dean's room, he was looking through the dresser. It had a bunch of Spongebob pajamas in it. All in Dean's size. He thought the Doctor had to be messing with him. Dean took off his boots and jeans. He looked under his shirt to see how the gunshot wound looked. The purple goo that the med guys put on him was all dried out and had almost completely fallen off. Dean peeled the rest. It had healed like nothing ever happened. Dean flopped down on the bed and fell asleep in his t-shirt and underwear like he usually does, but he didn't stay asleep for long.

Dean was having a nightmare. His wrists were chained with his arms pulled to each side, far as they could go. A demon was right in front of him not wearing a meat suit. Behind the demon was a metal table. The demon skin looked like it had 3rd-degree burns and it didn't have a nose, it also had horns like a ram's and black eyes.

"Oh Dean all you have to do is say yes and all of this pain will be over," the demon said smiling. It grabbed some liquid off the table, then forced Dean's mouth open. The demon poured the liquid down Dean's throat. It was acid. It burned a hole right through the bottom of Dean chin and throat. Dean woke up in a panic. Dean was happy nobody saw that, especially Sam. Dean wanted a drink after that. He got up and started looking for a kitchen then heard a noise coming from the console room. Dean decided to check it out. The Doctor was talking to a chimpanzee, that was sitting on the cushion chair, next to the control panel.

"I sorry Albert but it's going to take some time to track your body down," the Doctor said looking at the chimpanzee.

"Uuuhhhh…..Doctor, what are you doing? Dean asked very confused.

"Oh Albert here made a teleporter but instead of teleporting you to another place, it just switches your body with someone or something elses." The Doctor said looking a little annoy.

Dean just looked at the chimpanzee. Then turn back to the Doctor.

"Doctor maybe you need some sleep Clara said you guys been up for days before I even got here. I think the insomnia is kicking in buddy" Dean said with a nervous smile."Let get Albert here, back to the zoo."

"No! he can not leave until this is sorted out," the chimpanzee blurted out.

Dean looked at him in shock. "Did that monkey just talk?"

"Am no monkey I'm one of the greatest physicists, ever exist!"

"Yeah and now you got yourself stuck in a primate's body," the Doctor said playing with dials on a screen.

"Well you were the one that gave me the idea," the chimpanzee said turning to the Doctor.

"Oh no don't you go blaming me for this!"

"Would you two just stop!" Dean yelled. Both the Doctor and chimpanzee were now looking right at Dean. "Tell me what the hell going on!"

"Oh do keep up Dean. That's Albert Einstein," Doctor said acting like that would explain everything. He then turned back to the control panel screen.

"So you're telling me that's Albert Einstein trap in a monkey's body."

"Primate not monkey." The Doctor said without looking at Dean."

"Whatever!" Dean was getting frustrated. The Doctor seem to be ignoring him.

"Oi! No need to yell. Don't want to get Clara up. She can be quite angry when she tired." The Doctor was now thinking of the time where she smashed an alien transmitter because the beeping sound it made woke her up. The Doctor did keep her awake for over a week so that might have something to do with it with her short temper, that day.

"There I found your body Albert," the Doctor said pointing at the screen. Albert came over to look at it, Dean walked over it too.

On the screen was Albert Einstein but you could tell something was off. The chimpanzee was in his body, looking at his hands confused.

"Ok all we have to do is get the right frequency," the Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver on a device that looked almost like a watch. The Doctor put it on Albert's wrist.

"So are you sure my body alright Doctor?" Albert asked still looking at the screen.

"It looked fine." Just then the chimpanzee in Albert body scratched its ass and started to dig. After he got done the chimpanzee inhabiting Albert's body started smelling his finger. The Doctor made a disgusted face. "Oh… you might want to wash your hands when you get them back. Right." The Doctor clapped his hands. "Let do this. Albert pressed the button on the side. Dean get back."

"What, why?" Dean asked.

"Well, there is teeny tiny chance Albert might change places with something else," the Doctor said pulling Dean to the side so Albert wouldn't hear them.

"What could he change into?" Dean asked looking concerned.

"Well, maybe a rabbit, a cat or an...…...elephant. But that's why you got to try these things out." Dean just looked at him in horror. "Ok Albert presses the button," the Doctor said turning away from Dean.

"Whole on a minute-" A bright light filled the room Dean put his hands up to protect his eyes. When Dean's vision returned there was shark laying right in front of him.

"What the hell is that?! Dean yelled.

"I think that still Albert but the primal instincts must have taking over!"

The shark was thrusting and bouncing towards the two of them.

Dean and the Doctor jump over the railing. Dean started to run to the hallway but the Doctor stopped him. "We need to press the button again."

"Are you kidding me!? Pressing that button is what got us stuck with a shark in the first place! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It's trial and error Dean."

"Trial and error! Dean yelled. "Now you listen to me you son of a bi- Dean got cut off because the shark landed next to them. "AAAHHH!" both of them scream.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the shark. "Dean I think I have the right frequency now."

"You said that before! Dean said still trying to dodge the shark.

"Just press the button!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why do I have to be the one to do it you little freak?!"

"I'll distract it, " the Doctor said now waving his arms around and yelling at the shark.

Dean just rolled his eyes then jumped on sharks back. Dean was now holding on to its fin. He managed to press the button on the device, still stuck to its side. Albert Einstein appeared. Dean was still sitting on top of him.

"Would you get off!" Albert said.

"You're welcome," Dean said sarcastically while getting up.

The doctor checked to make sure Albert was ok with his sonic screwdriver. "I'll take you back to your time. No more fooling with teleporters."

"Well Doctor thank you and your friend for helping me out," Albert said putting his hand out to shake theirs. They both just looked at it.

"Albert….. you do remember where that hand been right? the Doctor asked.

Albert remembered what he saw on the screen earlier. "Oh right," Albert looked grossed out. "Goodbye, boys." Albert walked out of the TARDIS. When it disappeared he sniffed his hand and a look of disgust was on his face.

"Is this a normal night for you?" Dean asked still in shock of what just happen.

"More or less. Welcome aboard your part of the crew now."

"Lucky me. Get wake up to Jaws."

"What are you doing up, anyway? It's only been 2 hours." The Doctor asked looking at his watch.

"Uuuhh….just couldn't sleep, not tired, I guess," Dean said with a nervous smile.

"Wasn't it your idea to go asleep in the first place?"

Dean thought to himself how the Doctor was an airhead one minute then really sharp the next. Both were annoying to him.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Hey, I Could really use a drink after all of this," Dean said trying to change the subject, with another nervous smile. "Where's the boozes?"

"We don't have any."

"What?" Dean said now looking scared.

"Oh don't worry I'll have the TARDIS kitchen make you some. But it's not very good from what Clara tells me." The Doctor put his arm on top on Dean's shoulders and walked him out the room.

In the kitchen, Dean took one swig out of a bottle and started coughing. "Man you weren't kidding about this stuff being bad *cough * cough*.

"Yeah, we don't eat in, much. The food processor is on the fritz."

I guess there some things even the TARDIS can't do. Dean thought to himself. "I'm going back to bed. I really don't want to wake up to any more sharks."

"Don't worry no more sharks… for now," the Doctor said with a smile. "I'll going to stay up. I don't need has much sleep as you humans do."

"Of course you don't," Dean said just going along with it. He grabbed the bottle not caring it tasted like ass. He knew he would regret drinking it in the morning but, he really needed to get back to sleep, even if there were nothing but nightmares waiting for him. After Dean got done drinking he fell back to sleep, where more nightmares were waiting on him.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Feedback, please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Please tell me if this one any better with the grammar. Thanks, and enjoy.

It's been ten hours. Clara finally got up, having no idea what happen last night. She walked to the bathroom. She showered brushed her teeth, then went to the wardrobe. She came back out with a lightweight, dark green, sleeveless dress, a leather jacket and wedges on. She made her way to the console room, the Doctor was already there.

"Hello Clara!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Lovely as always."

"Please, you're just trying to butter me to distract me from getting on you for the two days without rest."

"Did it work?"

"A little." Clara gave a smug smirk."

Clara looked around. "Where's Dean?"

The Doctor turned all away around in a circle. "Oh right. Knew I forgot something."

"You forgot we have someone else on board?"

"Well, it was busy night Clara. Saved 300 space whales, stopped a dwarf star from imploding and come Alberts einstein body back fro a chimpanzee. Oh, wait. Think Dean was around for that one."

Clara looked at the Doctor like she was trying to figure him out. "I honestly can't tell when you're telling the true or making stuff to get me to shut up." Walked away.

"Where are you going?" The doctor yelled across the console room.

"To get Dean!" Clara yelled back walking away from the Doctor.

"Dean! Dean! Oi! Wake up! Clara was yelling at him from the doorway. She walked over and pulled the cover off.

Dean groaned. He still wasn't sure where he was, all Dean knew he felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh come on!" Clara said grossed out. "What is wrong with-" Clara stop what she was saying when she accidentally kicked a bottle on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. "Were you drinking this?"

"Yeah…not one of my brightest ideas," Dean said looking up from the toilet for a second. Dean started throwing up again. He wasn't really sure if it was the bad boozes or the dreams making him sick. It was probably both.

"Do you want me to get the hose or do you prefer the shower? Clara said mockingly.

"Well, that depends if you'll join me? Dean said with his head on a toilet seat.

"Nobody wants to be within 50 feet of you right now Dean."

"All right, I get it," Dean said waving his hand at Clara. I'll be out there in a minute, I think that was the last of it. Let me get cleaned up.

"Please do."

After Dean got cleaned. He started exploring the Tardis. He found the library. It was huge. There were Books far as the eye could see. Had to be at least 10 stories tall. A desk caught Dean's eye. He started opening drawers and going through the papers on the desk. Underneath them was an empty notebook. He grabbed it and one of the pens.

Dean made his way back to his room and hid the notebook.

Clara went back to the console room with the Doctor still there. "Dean getting ready. Did you give him this?" Clara asked holding the empty bottle.

"Oh yes, last night. Dean came out and said he couldn't sleep."

"Well looks like he found something to helped with that. He shouldn't be drinking himself to sleep. Maybe he has insomnia or something. Don't you have some pills for that?" Clara asked.

Dean barge in before the Doctor could answer. He looked worse for wear, with an ice pack he was pressing against his head. He just sat down on cushion chair, next to the control panel.

"You look like crap," Clare blurted out.

"Well you really know how to make a guy feel special," Dean was still trying to cocky even though he felt like he was going to throw up any second now. "Please tell me you have a magic pill that gets rid of hangovers," Dean said looking at the Doctor.

"No, but I have this." The Doctor threw Dean some pain killers. Then he gave him a plastic tube with a liquid in it. "This should help with the nauseous."

"Now we should really be getting back to Queen Nefertiti," the Doctor said.

"Why do you guys have to check up on her?" Dean asked still pressing the ice pack against his head.

"Oh, the last time me and Clara visited her we caught a thief. At least I hope the guy was a thief. We better go back and make sure we took care of the problem. We don't want the wrong guy to get beheaded…...again." He pressed a few buttons on the control panel Dean was trying to watch him then the TARDIS landed hard.

"Oh God please don't do that," Dean said about to puke.

"The painkillers should be kicking any minute Dean," The Doctor said looking at his watch. The Doctor started to walk down the steps then turn back around. "Just to warn you Queen Nefertiti can be little grabby."

"I never had a problem with a frisky lady," Dean said with a cocky smile.

"You look like you can barely stand up," Clara said.

"I been worst than this and still showed a lady a good time." Just as Dean said that his stomach made a rumbling noise. "Ok, maybe I wasn't this bad."

They walked into an ancient Egyptian palace. It was quite beautiful. Anything was still brand new. Then a guard coming at them. He was holding a dagger and wearing a mask. "Doctor?" The guard said. He to put the weapon back in its holder. He lifted the mask up.

"Micky!" the Doctor said excitedly and hugged him.

Micky was caught off guard but happily hugged back. "I can believe, I'm seeing you again so soon Doctor." I thought I got rid of you last time."Clara ran over and gave him a hug as well.

Micky had a dark complexion and short hair. He was handsome and fit as well. He was wearing green and gold armor.

"How many time's you been here?" Dean asked, interrupting.

"Oh no, Micky isn't from here. He's an old friend of mine. Actually, how did you get here?" The Doctor turned to Micky.

Micky held his wrist up. There was a vortex manipulator on it.

Clara could see Dean was confused by the device she explained further."That's a vortex manipulator, you can traveler through time with it." Clara whispered.

The Doctor made a sour face. "Why you little-! Where did you get that?!"

"Who else? Captain cheeseball. You be amazed what he comes up with working at torchwood."

"Right torchwood." The Doctor said the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "But you should know better. Give me that right now"

"Might as well the damn thing stopped working soon as I got here."

"So you been stuck here all this time?" Clara asked.

"Haven't been here long. About 3 months."

"And you're already a guard?"

"Yeah, I lucked out. Queen Nefertiti was there handpicking the new ones herself. She said I would make a great new edition. Then wink at me..." Micky trailed off.

Dean raised his eyebrows, so did Clara, the Doctor wasn't catching on.

"Bet she did," Clara said amused.

"Sounds like to me your her new boy toy," Dean said.

"And who this guy? A sears catalog model?"

Dean quit smiling.

"Play nice can't have you two fighting again. Oh right, never met before. Guess this your first fight then. This is Dean. He's a new companion of mine." The Doctor said.

Micky walked up and shook Dean's hand. "Well if your a friend of the Doctor's guess I can put up with you," Micky said jokingly.

"Likewise," Dean said.

"Now…." the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Can you take us to Queen Nefertiti? Last time we were here we caught a thief for her. Wanted to know how all that worked out.

"The Queen having a lot more problems than thieves."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"There been attacks. People say whatever doing It looks like a wild animal. Started happening 6 weeks ago. Someone said they saw a man with bright white eyes running from the scene. I thought they were nutters but I saw it myself. The last attack happened just outside. I tried to chase after it but the bastard was too fast. Never seen anything like that."

"What does the Queen has to say about all of this?" Doctor asked.

"You can ask her yourself. Come on I'll take you to her." Micky waved them along.

"My Queen," Micky said and bowed half down.

Queen Nefertiti turned around. She had light brown skin, big eyes, and red lips. She had a blue and red headpiece on. She was beautiful and delighted to see the Doctor and Clara.

"Doctor what pleasure to see you so soon." She gave him a hug. She squeezed the Doctors butt before he could pull away.

The Doctor made a yelping sound. "Nice to see you're friendly as ever."

"Just my way of showing affection." The queen said has she hugged Clara. The Queen turned to Dean. "Where have you been hiding this one Doctor?"

"The name is Dean'," he said with a huge smile.

"Well hello." The queen just fixated on Dean.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He started waving his hands in front of her to try and get the queen's attention. Nefertiti finally looked at him. "Nefertiti I heard there been some attacks here."

The queen cheerful mood disappear. "Yes, four have died. I need to help my people but I don't know how."

"Micky said a man with bright white eyes was responsible for attacks," the Doctor said.

"That's preposterous, a beast, a monster did this not any kind of man. I have every guard except for Micky patrolling the streets to make sure my people are safe."

"Nefertiti I don't think that's a good idea. Micky told me the last attack happened at the royal palace. If that's true you could be the next target," the Doctor said desperately.

"Ha! let that beast try. If this monster really wants me then I'll be the bait."

"No, no, no, I can let you do that Nefertiti." The Doctor was shaking his head.

"You don't have a say in this Doctor."

A servant walked in. "Yes?" the queen asked.

"Your meal has been prepared, my queen."

"Excellent. You're all invited. We can further discuss things further over dinner."

"Oh thank God food, I'm freaking starving man." Dean ran into the next room.

The Doctor and queen argued some more before the Doctor just gave up. He decided he'll have fixed the problem himself. While deep in thought the Doctor accidentally drank some wine then spit it back into the cup he was drinking out of.

Dean was still stuffing his face. Everyone else was done eating. Clara just stared in disgust. Queen Nefertiti got up. "I need to wash up back in a moment."

Dean was staring at the queen as she walked out.

Clara noted.

"Doctor I don't think it's a good idea for the queen to be alone tonight," Micky said.

"Yes she can be quite stubborn." the Doctor scratched the back of his head. "I need your help Micky but we can't leave the queen alone."

"I'll look after her," Dean said eating a turkey leg.

"I'm sure you would," Micky said. He didn't seem too happy with the idea

Dean noticed the attitude "What's the problem? You two banging?"

"Dean!" Clara yelled.

"What? Dean said eating another bite out of the turkey leg.

"Oh come on. Man to man. Did you christen the queen's jewels?" Dean said with a cocky smile on his face.

"We're in ancient Egypt, not England Dean!" Clara yelled.

"Well, you could have fooled me with all the British accents around here. She obviously has a thing for me so let's just let the magic happen and the queen will be safe."

"No I'm not letting one of my companions have relations with Queen Nefertiti," the Doctor said loudly.

"Oh, what's the matter you want to go first? I don't mind sloppy seconds."

Micky looked like he was about to punch Dean Clara got between them in time. "OK! Enough with the testosterone. Micky knows his way around here and so we need him."

The Doctor was about to protest.

"Doctor you're really not in the position to say anything about this either," Clara said with her arms folded.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked.

Clara just looked at him and said. "Queen Elizabeth."

The Doctor looked embarrassed and started to turn red. "Deans stay here Micky come with me." The Doctor awkwardly walked away.

"Thanks, for the help back there."

"I wasn't sticking up for you Dean."

"Sure you weren't." Dean took a cup off the table and started drinking it. He winked at her as he was drinking.

You know that was the cup the Doctor spit back in, right?"

Dean immediately spits out the drink.

Clara laughed as she walked away.

The queen saw what happen as she walked in. Did the drink displease you?"

"No, don't worry about it. The Doctor needed Micky. So looks like you and me tonight."

"So we're going to battle a beast tonight?"

"Well, we can battle something." Dean stepped closer to the Queen. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, what are we looking for?" Clara said.

"We need to ask the locals if they have seen anything suspicious." The Doctor said.

"I've already done that. We're wasting time."

"You haven't question people without me around. You never think outside the box, Micky."

Micky rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy here you go with that one again."

The Doctor saw a horse and ran over to it. "Have you seen any strange activity around here?" the Doctor asked the horse. He just made a whining sound at him.

"Doctor, are you losing it?" Micky asked looking freaked outed.

"I speak horse."

Micky rolled his eyes again. "This is getting us nowhere."

Just then they all heard a scream. They started running in the direction it came from. When the Doctor got there it was too late. "No no no," the Doctor said looking at the dead body on the ground. The Doctor looked up in the air and saw what looked like a man but he had a dog's head and bright white eyes. He had on armor but there was a red jewel in the middle of his chest.

"Did I just see a flying dog man?" Micky asked.

"We need to check on the queen. Hurry." The Doctor ran past Micky and Clara.

The dogman really was flying his way to the queen. The creature seems to have little control and flew erratically.

The Doctor ran right into the queen's bedroom.

"Nefertiti! the Doctor yelled entering her room. The Doctor stopped and covered his eyes when he saw what she and Dean were doing.

"Doctor!" Nefertiti said out of shock. Both Nefertiti and Dean quickly covered themselves with sheets.

The Doctor looked again. Dean was wearing the queen's headpiece.

"Nefertiti your in danger-"

The flying dogman crashed in. It launched towards the Queen. Dean threw the headpiece at the creature making it stumble back. The Doctor jumped on it's back while the thing was stun. The dogman flew back out with the Doctor still holding on to it.

The dogman was thrashing back and forth in the air. The Doctor was barely holding on. He used the sonic screwdriver. The red stone in the middle of the creature chest started glowing. The creature stopped abruptly and screeched.

The Doctor wasn't prepared for that and lost his grip.

Micky and Clara came just in time to see the Doctor fall into the queen's pool. "Doctor!" Clara yelled.

The Doctor's head came up out of the water.

The queen and Dean were dressed and saw the Doctor swimming towards the edge.

"How did you end up in the air?" Micky asked, still dumbfounded by everything that happened.

"Now is not the time for stupid questions." The Doctor said getting out of the pool. The Doctor looked directly at the queen with a serious face. "Nefertiti... there been another attack."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was looking at the body now. The queen was horrified and angry. "I will find this beast and make it suffer for what it's done."

"I promise Nefertiti we will find whatever doing this and stop it."

"I know Doctor I just wish my people wouldn't have to die and suffer until we figure it out." The Queen sadly walked away.

The Doctor thought about stopping her but stayed with the body, to look for clues.

"I don't get it. Why is the creature attacking civilians now?" Micky asked.

"Maybe they were just in the crossfire," Clara said.

"Crossfire of what? This place is nowhere near the palace."

"No, there's more to it than that I just know it," the Doctor said pacing back and forth. "We're missing something."

"Just looked like a big dumb, monster to me," said Dean.

"What kind of monsters wears armor?" Micky asked in a mocking tone back to Dean.

"Armer...armer! The creature was wearing armor." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, we already know that Doctor. Are you off your meds...again?" Micky asked.

"Intelligent creatures wear armor, not a beast. Not only that I remember seeing a red stone in the of its chest."

"Do you think that could be the cause of all this?" Clara asked.

"Yes, no, maybe. But it's a start. I"m going to need someone keep an eye on the queen."

"Well, that's my cue." Dean started to walk off. Micky grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh no. You're not sleeping with the head honcho, while I'm stuck with dog boy."

"Oh don't worry. We already did that." Micky looked like he was about to flip Clara got between them.

"Childen play nice!"

"I need the two of you with me." The Doctor pointed at the both of them.

"What?!" Dean and Micky looked over and said at the same time.

"The creature just attacked it won't do again, right away. But if I'm wrong about that I'm going to need the two of you. Don't want to go flying off again."

"I need one more person to do research. Clara, could you make a stop by the Tardis before going back the queen?"

Clara nodded her head. "Sure whatever you need."

I wish my brother was here. He's good with the research stuff." Dean said.

The Doctor turned to Dean and clicked his fingers at him. "That's a brilliant idea. Call him up."

"Uh... I think you're still traumatized from seeing me and the queen doing acrobatics. I can't call him. We're in ancient Egyptian."

"Oh right, do you still have your phone on you? the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Dean said confused to why the Doctor was asking him this. The only reason Dean still took his phone was for the camera. He took it out of his back pocket and the Doctor quickly grabbed it and used his screwdriver.

"There now you can make calls on it wherever or whenever you like. You might want to avoid using it in the Andromeda galaxy. The bills I get from them are horrendous." The Doctor said while putting away his screwdriver. "But that what black holes are for.

Dean looked at his phone confused as the Doctor walked out to the side. He called Sam and was surprised to hear him on the other end.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, is that you?" Dean asked still weirded out by the whole thing.

"Of course it's me. I've been looking for you an hour!" Sam was standing in an alleyway where they parked the car. "Where are you and, why wasn't your phone on?"

"What, no, I should be there if the Doctor took me back to the right time," Dean said without thinking. "Hold on, Doctor why is my brother saying I'm not back? You said you would get me back to the same time."

"Don't worry I will get you back sometime in that same month...," Doctor trailed off.

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked on the phone overhearing some of the conversation.

"The same- never mind" Dean went back to talking to Sam. "Listen I'm going to be gone for a little while so don't worry. Right now I need you to look something up for me." Try and find anything in the lore about people having a dog or wolf heads. And look into red stones, transformations, will you?"

"Why are you asking me about this and why are going to be gone? Tell me what the hell is going on!" Sam said angrily.

"Damn it, Sam just do it!" Dean yelled." Dean took a deep breath after that try and calm down. "Just trust me on this, ok?" Dean with a pleading voice.

"Trust you?" Sam rolled his eyes. "How am I even going to do research on it, Dean?"

"What are you talking about? Go back to hotel room, do your nerdy thing on your laptop."

"I can't you. Have the keys to the Impala!" Sam yelled again.

"Oh…"Dean remembered his keys were still in the bloody pair of jeans he left on the floor, in the TARDIS wardrobe.

"Oh!" Sam mockingly. "That all you have to say?" Dean was just stood there looking embarrassed. "Now I'm going have to break the window and hot wire the damn car."

"Oh hell no! You are not touching my baby!" Dean started yelling.

"Look there another pair of keys in my bag back at the hotel."

"How am I supposed to get there Dean? I'm 40 miles away!"

"I don't know but you're not touching my car!"

"Fine!" Sam said finally giving up not want to fight with his brother anymore. "You're a jerk, Dean."

"Bitch," Dean said before hanging up.

Everyone was looking at Dean. He nervously smiled. "Brothers." He tried to make light of it. Everyone still felt awkward.

Sam looked around and saw I guy renting mopeds. Sam went up and ask how much.

"$100 for 3 hours," The man said. Sam pulled out his credit card and handed it to him. The man read it out loud. "Sam BonJovi?"

"Yeah, my parent were big fans," Sam awkwardly smiled. That's the last time Dean gets to pick out the names, Sam thought to himself.

Sam tried to put on the helmet but the strap wasn't long enough. Sam looked at the guy that sold him the moped. The man just shrugged his shoulders. Sam threw the helmet on the ground and started it up. Sam look like he was on a bike made for a preschooler, he was so big. Sam was now going down the street trying to bounce himself, hoping the piece of crap didn't fall over.

Meanwhile.

The flying dog man made a crushing landing. He turned back to a human and started muttering to himself. "So close, so very close. Need to rest now. Yes, rest." The crazy man fell into hay and passed out.

Clara made back to the queen. She was looking over the balcony. Clara could tell what happened was weighing heavily on the queen's mind.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened," Clara said now next to her."

"These are my people and I can't do anything to protect them," Nefertiti said.

Clara put her hand on the queen's shoulder. "I know you feel helpless right now but the Doctor will make it right. When has he let you?"

The Queen gave a sad smile. "You're right. But I have another worry's on my mind, the Doctor can't fix."

Clara looked confused.

"My sister is coming."

"There's a flying wolverine! There is no way she can come here."

"I sent many messages but she still on her way."

"Great," Clara said has she tried to think how she was going to handle the situation.

Been a few hours of endless searching. The Doctor was determined to hunt down the monster. While Dean and Micky struggle to keep up with the hyperactive alien.

"Come on man give us a break," Dean said, finally fed up.

"Yeah, Doctor. At the rate your running us, we won't be in any condition to fight this thing. That it if we can even catch it." Micky said.

"A break? While the two of you take breaks there's a creature out there getting ready to kill more innocent people. There's is no breaks in this. Chop, chop." The Doctor clapping his hands. This irritated the both of them.

Dean's phone rang. "It's Sam. He might tell us what were fighting here."

The doctor caved in. "Fine, five minutes. But that's all your getting."

"Oh thank God." Micky just lay down on the ground.

Dean answered the phone. "Tell me you got something for me, Sam?"

"We'll I have an ass kicking coming for you idjit."

Dean frowned. "Bobby?"

"At least you can put that together."

"Bobby, why are you calling me on Sam's phone?"

"Sam is out back. Said he was too pissed to deal with you right now. What the did your dumb ass do to him?" Bobby asked.

"What, nothing I just told him I was going to be away for a little while," Dean said leaving out the part where he also wouldn't let Sam hot-wire the Impala.

"Where the hell are you?"

Dean looked around. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You better not got your ass in crack again or so help me I'll send you back to hell myself."

"It's nothing like that, Bobby. Please just tell me what you got."

Bobby signed. "I didn't find much but there's legend of a Xuwib demon that would make deals with people giving them the strength of animals. But it's all fairytale, crap."

"Bobby tell me more."

A Xuwib could give you a bears head, bird claws you name it."

"Let me guess the people in ancient Egypt believe in these things?"

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Lucky guess. Why does it make deals with people? What does it hope to gain from giving people the power of animals?"

"Don't know yet. I'll have to call you back with more information."

"Ok, do that. Thanks, Bobby." Dean started to hang up the phone.

"Now hold up a damn minute. You can't just disappear. You got responsible and destiny, all that horse crap. You better not be trying to run from it."

"I'm not running from anything. Has for destiny it's a load of horse crap. And tell Cas I said that. Bye." Dean hung up.

"Dean, Dean?! Damn it". Bobby hung up the phone. The door bell rang. Bobby went to see who it was. Bobby had one hand on the shotgun right next to him as he looked through the peephole. Bobby swung the door open.

"Oh, damn it. What the hell do you want, Rufus?"

"Bobby I need your help," Rufus said looking a little frazzled. He held up a travel crate for cats but inside there was a head. It was still alive and making growling sounds. Its teeth looked very sharp.

"Where did you find that thing? "

"It found me. I think it's a zombie, no matter what I do it I can't kill it."

"That not a zombie you dumb ass, it's Nachzeher."

"Well, whatever the hell it is, we need to kill it. I can't have it living in my truck anymore," Rufus said while walking into Bobby house.

"How long have you had the damn thing?" Bobby asked.

"About a week. I forgot about it." Rufus said as he went into Bobby's refrigerator and pulled out a sandwich. Rufus didn't seem to care about the bite marks from before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural Doctor Who or their characters. Supernatural and Doctor Who are the property of CW Network and BBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes is my first fanfiction sorry if it's bad, has any spelling and grammar issues etc. These are mostly stories I just come up with for fun. Please leave feedback, I would like to know how I can improve. Thank's and enjoy.**

The queen's sister arrived. Clara and Nefertiti were waiting outside to greet her.

"Mutbenret." The Queen said as she hugged her.

"I told you to stay where you were. There have been attacks."

"All the more reason to come and protect my sister. Who is this adorable thing? Mutbenret said as she looked over at Clara."

"Not a thing, a Clara."

"This is my friend. She works with the Doctor." Nefertiti said.

"Oh the famous Doctor, I heard so much about."

"The one and only."

"Does he really have an Apple shape butt?"

Clara's face became nothing but eyes. "Ok... you two really are related.

Both of the sisters laughed.

Dean just got off his phone. "It's a Xuwib demon. How you ever hear of one?" Dean asked the Doctor.

"Can't say I have."

"I well they deal with giving people the powers of animals."

"What does the demon get's out this?" Micky asked.

"Don't know yet. I have someone looking into."

"Did he at least say anything about killing it?"

"We're not going kill it." The Doctor interrupted. "Whatever the reason this men or woman has to become a killer Animal needs to be known."

"Why does it matter? Catch the creep and kill him. Call it a day"

"You just said the person has gotten power from a demon. That demon didn't just give them these powers for nothing. Something was traded a life a soul something. Whatever it was that means they have a reason for killing the queen and all these people. And we need to find the Xuwib demon so this won't happen again. The only way to put a stop this for good."

Dean and Micky knew the Doctor was right and nodded in agreement.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and they were off.

The queen was catching up with her sister. Clara stayed with them. It was actually a nice night. After a meal and an oil massage, it was time for some rest.

Clara looked out the balcony. "I could certainly get used to living like this." Clara was staying in one Queen's guest rooms. Dean, Micky and the Doctor weren't back yet.

Mutbenret had her own room as well. After a short time, she got up. Outside was a guard. "Your majesty you should be resting."

"I'm not tired yet. I was hoping you could help me out with that." Mutbenret had a devilish smirk on her face.

The guard made a really goofy smile and Mutbenret dragged him into her room while kissing him.

Mutbenret pulled back for a moment.

"I've never been with royalty before." The guard shook his head. "Wait, why, everything looks..." The guard passed out.

"And you never will," Mutbenret said has she whipped the lipstick off her face.

Clara was worried. She sent a text but haven't heard anything back yet. Clara opened the door go into the hallway. There was a guard. "Miss you shouldn't be out at night."

"It's fine. Never miss an opportunity for a bad idea at least that's what the Doctor says. Sides I'm kind of royalty. So have to do what I said. Please." Clara nervously said.

The guard reluctantly stepped aside. Clara smiled. "Thanks mate."

Clara turned a corner had to go pass Mutbenret room first. Clara thought it was strange there was no guard. Mutbenret started to come out and Clara hid around the corner. Clara wasn't sure what she was up to but decided to follow her. Mutbenret sneaked her way around the palace until she got out from the back entrance.

Clara was becoming more and more suspicious to why Mutbenret was sneaking out. She made her way through the quiet, asleep town. She went into a back ally. Once in the bigger area inside, she started looking around. "Samson?" Mutbenret whispered. "Samson?!"

A man came crawling out of the hay, looking like he had a hangover. "I'm here."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mutbenret angerly asked.

"Sleeping."

"I mean why is my sister still alive?"

Clara felt sick once she heard that.

"Well, these things take time." The man said as burping. "Is that bird next to you?" The man started grabbing at nothing.

"Would you get hold of yourself. What is wrong with you?"

"Well, every time I use that stone kind of lose control and some body functions. Don't go in that hay pile by the way. Why can't we just kill her without using the without all this?" The man said referring to the stone.

"YOU were supposed to kill her so I could take over. And we're using the stone not to raise suspicion. If my sister dies from poison or a stabbing her Doctor friend will look into it."

"And he's not going to look into a killer beast?"

"Of course he will but there's going to be nothing to find if you do your job right. A beast kills my sister and the demon takes back the stone. The beast is never seen again and when I arrive the people see me has good luck. All this was supposed to happen while I was away."

"Ok. Right... What's the plan again?"

"Ahh!"

Mutbenret picked up the chest plate being careful not to touch the stone in the middle. "Take this and kill my sister!"

The man put it on and transform into the beast. He started to walk towards Mutbenret. She held up another stone this one was purple. He turned away. He started to sniff the air and look right at Clara. She knew he either saw or smelled her and started running.

The Doctor, Micky, and Dean made it back to the Queen living quarters.

"Well, that was a bust," Dean said as he walked in.

"Almost 18 hours of looking and were no closer to finding the damn thing," Micky said looking defeated.

The Doctor looked out of it.

Micky noticed. "Doctor are you alright?"

"How can I be alright? Someone going to die again and very soon and we have no way of knowing where." The Doctor said out of frustration.

"We know the damn thing after the queen. I said let's all stay put until it shows back up," Dean suggested.

"Of course you want to stay with the queen," Micky said.

"And what is that supposed mean?" Dean asked looking offended.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Before the conversation could turn ugly Dean's phone rang.

"Bobby, what the hell took you so damn long?" Dean said still pissed off at Micky.

"Don't get on my ass boy!" Bobby was sitting at his desk. The head was in the cat crate next to him. It was making growling sounds.

"Oh don't you start too," Bobby said looking at the crate.

Bobby had the head in his basement for the last 4 days waiting for Rufus to get back with the rest of its body and some copper pennies. He only took it out because Rufus said he was on the way over.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked.

"Don't you worry about it. I found out a little more about your Xuwib demon. Says it feeds off the life of the person that makes a deal with it. The legend goes the demon gives out some kind of stones and long as someone has contact they have powers. But those stones slowly kill the idjit that makes the deal."

"So, eventually this nut job is going to die on his own?"

"That what the legend says," Bobby said looking at his book. "Wait, what nut job? Who are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand. Tell you when I get back. Thanks, Bobby." Dean hung up the phone fast as he could.

"Dean where are you? Dean, Dean?!" Bobby realized Dean hung up the phone. "Damn it!" Bobby heard knock at the door. It was Rufus.

"Bobby we got a problem I can't find the rest of his body."

"Balls! What the hell did you do with it? Bobby's face was started to turn red from dealing with both Dean and Rufus in one day.

"Let's just say hungry coyotes may been involved. But don't worry about it. Bobby I got a plan."

"Oh God, what did your dumb ass come up with?"

"Just meet me in the back with that creepy bastard."

Once they were in the back of the scrap yard Rufus told Bobby to take the head out. "Just wait here." Rufus came back with a shotgun and shot the head blowing it to pieces.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bobby yelled.

"Took care of it, didn't I?." There was a piece of him still intact, it was his mouth. Its teeth were biting at nothing. Bobby and Rufus stared at it. Then Rufus took aim and shot at it again. After there was nothing left Rufus padded Bobby's shoulder. "Now lunch." Rufus walked back to the house. Bobby just stood there. In disbelief of his friend.


End file.
